What an Understatement by ImDaMnShOrTaNdPrOuD
by Just a Kiss Contest
Summary: ENTRY FOR THE JUST A KISS CONTEST: It was an accident, they didn't mean for it to last, let alone happen in the first place. So why is it still going on? Meh. Who cares at this point?


**Just a Kiss Contest**

**Story Title: ****What an Understatement**

**Penname: ****ImDaMnShOrTaNdPrOuD**

**Summary: ****It was an accident, they didn't mean for it to last, let alone happen in the first place. So why is it still going on? Meh. Who cares at this point?**

**Word ****Count:**** 2464**

**To view other entries, please visit: ****.net/u/2922402/Just_a_Kiss_Contest**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything Twilight, all belongs to Stephenie Meyer...I know, I know, unheard of. But it's the truth;) **

What an Understatement

"I'm screwed," Kim concluded, giving Joan, the only friend of her's that _doesn't_ know about the whole wolf business, a painful expression. Joan grinned, shaking her head in what seemed to be appraise. Kim wasn't the dating type, or the kind of girl that would really be caught with someone as good looking as Jared. But for being someone who managed to keep a side relationship with Jared's best friend, who was, coincidentally, equally as hott as Jared himself?

It would seem hell had frozen over.

Kim was the sweet type, the loyal kind of girl that would listen to people vent out their problems without having any problems of her own. But, even for someone who could possibly have the most royally fucked up life in the entire world had to admit Kim got herself into some pretty heavy shit.

It wasn't like Kim meant for this to happen, she didn't plan it, nor has she ever _thought_ about it in the first place. But how did it happen?

Paul was...for a better word, a complete asshole with no regards for other people's feelings whatsoever. And everyone has come to except that. They didn't question it, or try to change it. Paul was..._Paul_. A lone wolf that would happily savage through any female to get his fraction of pleasure. Nothing new.

Kim and Jared were perfect. Together, alone, just overall _perfect_. Something that didn't need to be messed with, and it was also something no one _wanted_ to mess with. Honestly? Kim was happy with how life was with Jared. He was sweet, caring, protective, a girl's living fairy tale.

Figures she'd be the one to fuck that up.

"Try not to think of it as being..._screwed_," Joan paused, giving a little smirk, "unless you guys have been doing that too," Kim sighed heavily, feeling the urge to drop down into a heavy heap of nothing. Obviously going to her friend for advice wasn't helping. In fact, she was just making this worse.

"Maybe something more exciting?" Joan tried, giving just the smallest of smiles as Kim paced around the room. She stopped pacing for a second, sparing her friend a thoughtful look before continuing her everlasting walk back and forth. Perhaps...just maybe, it was exciting. It was...different. Jared was always so sweet, so _nice_, always making sure she was comfortable. He made her feel like a spoiled princess.

But...

"Exciting?" Kim asked, still pacing.

"Yes. Exciting."

"So you don't think it's wrong?" Wrong would be an understatement. This was, well, surprisingly, impossible. Imprints were forever, an unknown bond that tied you to love. But that was just it, there was no love involved. Just heat. Passionate, sinful heat. There's nothing wrong with that, right? Oh how she wished that were true.

"Kim, I love you, but this is pretty...okay, I'll just say it. You're a whore," Joan said seriously, noting that Kim didn't seem to pause or be hurt by her blunt words. It was almost like she was _expecting_ it. They might as well have been talking about the weather. Which was, unimportantly, rainy and depressing. Perfect weather for the crappiest of moods, don't you think?

"Having two boyfriends at a time makes me a whore?" She asked, glancing at Joan from the corner of her eye as her feet continued to move on their own accord.

"Well...no, not exactly..."

"So I'm just a cheater? That's the worst anyone could call me? A _cheater_," Joan blinked, not exactly sure where Kim was going with this. Why would she care about her label? You'd think the whole task at hand would be a lot more important than a simple _label_.

"I guess," she shrugged, watching as a very devious and uncharacteristic smile stretched over Kim's face. At this point, no one could really be surprised if a flying pig broke into the house and took all of their chocolate. Anything could happen at this point. It was like they were all trapped in the _Twilight Zone_.

Kim couldn't believe her ears. Why should an imprint make this situation any different from...well, mere human labels? It was just..._cheating_. People do it all the time. It's not good or right for a matter of fact, it's actually pretty whore-ish on its own, but it didn't deserve a rope tied around her neck and a knocked over chair. It was _only_ cheating.

But why did it feel like so much more? Something dangerous and deadly?

"Seriously, Kimmy, you're freaking me out."

Kim blinked and looked over at her friend who was eyeing her up nervously. Was this it? Feeling the need to laugh hysterically she just shook her head, giving a small smile. She knew she was being a dishonest and unloyal girlfriend to Jared, and she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want anything to do with her after he found out, but she didn't care. The whole thing seemed so evil, so...so..._horrible_ the moment her lips touched his. But now? It could've been just a simple kiss. Yet, it wasn't just that. She felt something, and by the way his body responded with hers, he felt something too. Something deeper, hotter, something passionate...

The whole thing made her feel like a drug addict bad ass. But, honestly, it was _just _a kiss.

"Uhm...I'm just going to _go_. Call me when you snap out of this whole..." Joan waved her hand around, not exactly sure what word to use as Kim continued to smile, "thing, okay?" Kim nodded, making a slight note as Joan scattered out of the room without another word.

This whole thing couldn't have been that easy...could it? Yes, yes it was.

Biting her bottom lip Kim watched Joan's car speed out of the driveway as if she had just escaped a mad house. But, who knows? Maybe she did.

"Hey." Not bothering to turn around Kim could only lean her head against his shoulder, allowing her body to melt and mold against his. He growled in her ear, pressing closer to her body, his warm minty breath washing over her face and filling her senses. The scent was different from Jared's, he smelled darker, more..._dangerous_. Something forbidden, untouched... well, maybe that wasn't the best description. Everyone knows enough that he was definitely _not _something _untouched_. The thought was actually pretty funny if you think about it. But to_ her_, yes, he was definitely untouched.

Or maybe not touched enough.

Really, who cared at this point?

"I was waiting forever for her to leave," he continued, letting his hands roam as Kim relaxed against his strong frame, her nerves hightening with alertness at every touch, every skim his hands and fingers made on her body. She drew in a shallow breath, closing her eyes while letting out a shaky breath. This was what she's been waiting for.

His voice didn't have the same effect on her heart like Jared's, but to her body? It was a whole new experience. She'll admit, Jared's touches were kind, gentle, and made her body beg with want. But the touches she was getting now made her want to scream in agony from intense pleasure - even the lightest of touches send her through a complete haywire mess.

"Do you know how painful it was to watch you...? Yet unable to _touch_ you?" he gripped her hips in his large hands. Rough, but not painful. Jared would've just caressed her...but he wouldn't have been so forward, so needy.

She liked needy.

"N-no," she breathed, closing her eyes and groaning as his hands gripped her tighter.

She lolled her head to the side, a begging entrance for him to kiss her, to allow her to feel his lips on her skin. Even his hands, one still roaming, and one still protectively and strongly gripping her hip, she felt as if he were a miles away. Like she wasn't getting enough.

"Do you _want_ to know?" he breathed, that minty breath hitting her neck like a powerful gust of wind, yet his lips still didn't touch her skin. And that made it all the more agonizing.

She shuddered, curling her fingers by her side, still not quite sure where she should put them. He seemed almost out of reach for her to do anything, let alone touch him herself. She was completely helpless as he held her in his arms, torturing her.

He wasn't even doing anything yet, nothing but holding her and running his fingers like feathers across her hip and sides up to her shoulder. Nothing more. Yet, she felt so breathless, so...shaken. Unable to actually speak, for a reason even unknown to her, she hummed in agreement, hoping to drink up his words that will break her down even more than she is in his hands.

He watched her, barely containing a grin of satisfaction and pleasure at her quaking form. This is what he liked, the way she moved, shuddered, and groaned at his every touch. It made him feel powerful, and something else he couldn't quite place. He never thought he'd do this to Jared, or that he'd feel this way about _Kim_. But, now that he thinks about it, why not? She's been there, and he's always made note of her small, perfect, cat-like and sexy form.

But she was out of reach. Why would she want him? She had Jared.

But that day, when her hand touched his cheek in a comforting manner that probably hadn't been anything more than a friendly gesture, something in him told him - no, _begged_ him - that he needed more.

The moment her soft hands touched his cheek was like she had slapped him...well, no. Because even though Kim was beautiful, she probably couldn't have hurt him with a slap. It was more like Leah had slapped him in the face - or kind of punched him... but that's_ besides _the point. The point is; that one touch snapped something inside him.

And he's been restless ever since.

When Jared kissed her before he couldn't care less, but now that he watches them he wants nothing more than to rip Jared's throat out. To kill him right on the spot and claim his mate. Which was..._odd_. Yet highly satisfying in a way.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Kim's hand gently brushed his jean clothed thigh, yet it felt like she had dug her nails through his flesh.

He wanted more.

Still breathing shallowly Kim could barely contain herself as she spun around, completely taking Paul off guard as she literally tore herself out of his loose, yet firm, grip. She knew the only reason she managed to escape was because she caught him off guard, but unwilling to let her advantage go she, surprisingly, was able to push him against her bedroom door before he grasped what actually happened.

All the while thanking the heavens that her parents were currently gone, otherwise the loud bang would've been quite the startle. By then her and Paul would have surely been screwed.

"Kim?" Paul whispered, breathing heavily for some unknown reason - it's not like they just got done with the best make out of their lives - as he gripped her waist with unneeded force. It wasn't like she was planning on pulling away.

He didn't know what happened in those few seconds, he was so caught up at the feel of her body under his hands that when she pulled away he had literally felt his heart drop in panic. Did she decide against it? But the moment he felt the door on his back, and her small body up against his it was like a huge gust of air was pumped right into him.

She wanted this just as much as he needed her.

Not bothering to answer his unspoken question she slowly let her eyes trail up his bare chest to his face that, actually, seemed pretty confused. The sight filled Kim to the brim with unwordly satisfaction.

"I just..." she whispered, not sure how to finish the sentence. But Paul caught the sudden flash of her eyes as they happily settled wantingly on his lips.

A kiss.

Paul didn't know what it was, but his whole body was quivering. Not with anger, but with _want_. He was still clueless as to how Kim had this effect on him. But he liked it, loved it even - surprisingly so. Though, at this point, anything could be classified as a surprise.

Bringing one shaky hand up he firmly grasped her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his. She smiled coyly. And just like that she seemed to know just where to put her hands.

Like a predator she slowly moved her hands up his bare arms, only allowing the tip of her finger to touch his heated skin. Finally once she reached his shoulders she couldn't help the happy grin when Paul closed his eyes and moaned.

The things her touch did to him...

Gripping his shoulders she dug her nails into his skin, knowing fairly well that whatever she did she couldn't actually hurt him. But to Paul, the moment her nails did the slightest of scratching he knew he was being tortured. Sweet, agonizing torture. Slowly she ranked her nails down his chest, smiling when Paul groaned at the harsh contact.

If she didn't know any better, she would've thought he was in pain.

"Fuck," Paul breathed, pulling her body flush against his before savaging her neck with wet, open mouthed kisses, his teeth grazing her sensitive flesh.

"_Paul_," Kim breathed, making a happy growl rumble in his chest. She said _his_ name. By then he knew he could've died a happy man.

"Please," she begged, unable to resist the fact that she needed his touch, his kiss, his voice...

She needed _him_.

Without any hesitation he smashed his lips on hers in a rough, yet passionate kiss. He could've whimpered the moment he tasted her lips on his.

She knew she was a goner. She knew she was a whore, a cheater, a horrible girlfriend. But maybe that was okay? All Jared wanted was for her to be happy...and she was. Breathing heavily she tried to press herself closer, moaning when his tongue traced her bottom lip. She wanted this.

She needed _this_.

By this point she knew that their kissing would definitely leave her lips tender, swollen, and maybe bruised. But it was all worth it. The moment she opened her mouth and allowed access she knew she had just dug herself deeper in trouble. But when their tongues touched, she couldn't careless if she was digging her own grave.

This was more than _just_ a kiss.

...or was it? Meh. Who cares at this point?


End file.
